


Catching Feelings

by sauvignonfierce



Series: steve and billy, ultimate losers in love. [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Billy is a textbook fuck boy, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, This is just porn with a hint of plot, but in a soft good way, please forgive me I have sinned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: “Fuck, baby,” Billy said, cupping Steve’s face in his hands. Steve continued to thrust against Billy, ignoring the slightly unpleasant drag of denim against his dick. Billy’s hands were on Steve’s ass, urging him to keep moving. “You gonna come in your pants for me?” He asked, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed. Steve practically whined, letting his forehead fall onto Billy’s shoulder. He wasn’t proud of how turned on he was. He could feel Billy’s dick in his jeans, equally hard, which assuaged some of the embarrassment he felt.* * *Billy and Steve are college fuck buddies! That's it, that's the plot.





	Catching Feelings

Steve tried not to think too much about what this thing was with Billy. He tried not to think about what it meant when he woke up with the larger boy half draped over his body as they both scrambled to get to class. They tried not to sleep over, tried to just keep it casual, but sometimes they were both too bone tired to move after a bout of energetic sex and they fell asleep before they could argue about it. Steve really tried not to think about the reality of Billy’s life outside of their dorm rooms. They weren’t exclusive, they weren’t even actually dating. Steve knew Billy saw other people, and he tried more than anything not to think about it. 

“God you’re obsessed with him,” Nancy said to Steve one evening in the dining hall, watching as Steve shot a smile to Billy, who was sitting with the rest of the basketball team. They were kings on campus but Steve much preferred to spend his free time with his friends than his team. 

“I’m not obsessed, Nance,” he said through a mouthful of fries. 

“You kind of are,” Jonathan added, siding with his girlfriend. 

“Wow. We’ve been roommates for three years and you’re betraying me, Byers?” Steve said with mock hurt. Jonathan chuckled. 

“You know I’m only still your roommate because it means you get the room to yourself ninety percent of the time,” he shot back, smiling. Steve shrugged in silent agreement and went back to looking at Billy from across the cafeteria. 

“He’s such a fuck boy,” Nancy said as if she was just stating a fact. Steve choked on his water, laughing as he cleared his throat. 

“He’s not a fuck boy!” Steve insisted after he could talk again. 

“Billy?” Robin asked, setting her tray next to Steve and leaning back in her chair. 

“How’d you know?” Jonathan asked her. She looked around like there was some big joke he was missing. 

“You said fuck boy, so you were obviously talking about Billy.” Steve groaned and covered his face with his hands. Billy did look like a fuck boy, he’d give them that. With his black leather jacket and tight white shirt, and jeans that were perfectly worn and so tight that Steve could practically see through them. 

“He’s not a fuck boy. That implies that I’m being duped or something. I know we aren’t dating, I know it’s just sex.” 

“Oh Steve,” Robin and Nancy said in unison, tilting their heads at him. He grumbled something under his breath and crossed his arms. The conversation moved on to their upcoming economics final, which Steve was doing anything to keep his mind off of. 

_you good?_

His phone buzzed on the table next to him and the text from Billy flashed on the screen. 

_\- yeah why?_

_-you’re looking pretty pouty over there, pretty boy. _

_-you watching me now?_

_-always. _

Steve looked up and found Billy’s eyes on him across the room, a small predatory smile on his lips. He didn’t quite now how to respond, so Billy did it for him, thumbs flying across the screen before another text popped up. 

_-your room, 20 minutes. let me cheer you up ;) _

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy’s smiley face. He’d never get over the fact that Billy Hargrove, the hottest guy on campus, genuinely loved to send smiley faces in texts. He’d also never get over the fact that he was fucking the hottest guy on campus, but that was a thought for a different time. 

“Helloooo?” Robin waved her hand in front of Steve’s face. He locked his phone and looked up. 

“Something you want to share with the class?” Nancy asked, a smirk on her lips. 

“Not particularly,” he said, standing up and slinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Say hi to Billy for us,” Robin called after him. He heard the girls giggling as he dumped his tray and jogged back to his room. Jonathan was almost literally never there. Nancy had a single room as an RA two buildings over, and he spent most of his time with her. Steve introduced them at some party, a fact he was quick to pull out whenever they were being insufferable about something together. He and Nancy had been friends in high school, even dated for a hot second before Steve had a realization that he was exclusively into dick. Nancy had firmly decided to be his friend from that point on and she hadn’t disappointed him. 

Steve scrambled around his room, dumping dirty laundry in the hamper before shoving it in the closet and straightening the comforter on his bed. He knew it didn’t matter, that Billy wasn’t coming over to judge his cleanliness and in all likelihood, Billy’s room was worse. But he still tried to make it look presentable before looking at himself in the mirror. His light wash jeans were tight and rolled up at the ankles. Steve tugged on the hem his white t-shirt and adjusted the short sleeves of his unbuttoned faded orange button down. His hair was sticking up and askew from rushing home so he tried his best to make it look effortless and cool before giving up and sitting on the edge of his bed. He lay back, legs hanging off the side and waited. 

Steve didn’t have to wait long before the door was opening and Billy was stepping inside. He shut the door and made a show of turning the lock, looking down at Steve sprawled out. 

“Hey,” Billy said, stepping across the ugly gray carpeting and standing in front of Steve. Steve didn’t sit up, just smiled and looked at Billy. 

“Hey,” he said. It was this stupid game they always played. Billy didn’t want to make the first move, and neither did Steve. Billy liked when Steve got pushy and a little desperate for him, and Steve would only admit that he liked it too when Billy was balls deep in him. After, he was far too proud. 

Billy pulled a small black bag out of his pocket before letting his leather jacket fall to the floor. He unzipped it and held up a small blue glass pipe, already packed and fragrant. Steve leaned up on his elbows and grinned, scooting back and sitting against the wall. Billy joined him, toeing off his boots and socks. Steve leaned over and cracked the window as Billy lit up and took a deep hit. The smell of weed was ever-present in the building but Steve still got paranoid about an RA bursting in, even though he’d definitely seen their RA smoking on the roof a couple of times. 

Billy passed the warm pipe to Steve who covered the carb with his thumb as Billy held the lighter over the bowl. He inhaled deeply and held it, letting his head hit the wall behind him. A few more hits later and they felt good. It was warm in the room, despite the slight breeze cutting through the stuffy air. and Steve took off his over shirt, tossing it to the floor. He could feel Billy’s eyes on his arms and he stretched, letting his t-shirt ride up a little to show his stomach. When they were drunk, Steve always folded first, falling to his knees in front of Billy or dragging him off to an empty room. When they were sober, it was fifty fifty, but when they were stoned was when Billy got too horny to keep his hands off Steve. 

Steve took another hit and turned to put the empty pipe on his desk. Billy’s hands were on his body before he could process it, pinning him to the wall as he leaned over Steve and kissed him. They both tasted like weed and they felt hotter than usual as their mouths moved against each other. Billy didn’t hesitate to deepen the kiss, trailing his tongue along Steve’s before sucking on the other man’s tongue. Steve moaned and even though Billy had made the first move, he felt like he had given in first by moaning as Billy fucked his mouth with his tongue. 

Their lips were slick and Steve couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of Billy in his mouth and his hands moving under his shirt. He shoved Billy away suddenly and tore off his t-shirt before pushing Billy onto his back and climbing on top of him, bracketing his hips with his lean thighs. 

Billy has a small smirk on his face when Steve kisses him, proud that he could bring out this more aggressive side of Steve in the bedroom. Steve is grinding his hips, riding Billy through their clothes and soon they’re both panting into each others mouths. 

“Fuck, baby,” Billy said, cupping Steve’s face in his hands. Steve continued to thrust against Billy, ignoring the slightly unpleasant drag of denim against his dick. Billy’s hands were on Steve’s ass, urging him to keep moving. “You gonna come in your pants for me?” He asked, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed. Steve practically whined, letting his forehead fall onto Billy’s shoulder. He wasn’t proud of how turned on he was. He could feel Billy’s dick in his jeans, equally hard, which assuaged some of the embarrassment he felt. 

Billy grabbed Steve’s hips and flipped them, a little awkwardly in Steve’s small twin bed. He slotted his thigh between Steve’s and pressed his palm down hard on Steve’s erection. 

“Shit,” Steve breathed out, panting from his exertion. Billy’s lips trailed down Steve’s neck, t-shirt rubbing on Steve’s nipples as settled his body between Steve’s legs and thrust lazily. He sucked a mark on Steve’s neck as his hand deftly unbuttoned his jeans, pulling out Steve’s cock. He held up his hand and Steve licked a hot wet stripe on his palm. Billy wasn’t coy about it, didn’t take his time jerking Steve off. He tugged like a man on a mission, and his mission was to make Steve come. 

“Billy,” Steve hissed out, warning him. 

“I know, baby. Come.” It wasn’t quite an order but Steve’s cock didn’t know that as he spilled over Billy’s fist. Billy kept pumping with a looser fist, letting his come slick hand tease over Steve’s too sensitive cock. Steve’s chest was flushed and heaving as he shakily came down from his release. 

“That was…unexpected,” he said after a moment. Billy laughed into his neck, still balanced above Steve. “Usually you make me wait for it.” He saw Billy’s eyes darken above him, predatory and hungry. 

“I’m just getting started with you,” Billy practically growled against Steve’s neck, biting him playfully. Steve could feel the weed fuzzing his brain, the pleasure and the too much of Billy’s hand around him making it hard for him to form a coherent thought. Billy tugged on his jeans, pulling them off and tossing them to the corner of the room. Steve was now fully naked and flushed on his bed while Billy was fully clothed and looking down at him like he wanted to devour him whole. 

“Then start,” Steve managed to say, grinning and reaching forward to unbutton Billy’s impossibly tight jeans. Billy took over, shucking off his clothes quickly and laying on top of Steve. Their skin was searing hot against each other, the remnants of Steve’s come making their stomachs slide together as Billy circled his hips against Steve’s quickly hardening cock. 

“Fuck,” Steve drawled out low in his throat. 

“Feels good,” Billy said, doing it again. He sat up and readjusted himself to sit against the wall, legs spread and cock in hand. His dick was leaking from the tip, red and hard. Steve swallowed and smiled, knowing what Billy was suggesting. “Come on, baby, get your mouth on me.” Steve’s vision blurred and he knew he was fully done for when it came to fucking anyone who wasn’t Billy Hargrove. He positioned himself half over Billy’s lap, batting the other boys hands away from his dick and licking the underside. Billy exhaled like he had been holding his breath for a week, fisting his hand in Steve’s hair. 

Billy gently guided Steve’s head up and down, watching the way his shaft disappeared in Steve’s hot pink mouth. He groaned as he watched, shoving Steve’s head down roughly. Steve swallowed around his dick and Billy shouted, slamming his fist on the wall. Steve chuckled, vibrating low in his throat around Billy’s cock. The feeling of Billy’s fingers tugging on his hair was exquisite and Steve let himself be guided as Billy fucked into his mouth, hips lifting off the bed. 

“Babe,” Billy moaned out, holding Steve deep. He inhaled through his nose, spit dripping from the corners of his mouth while his eyes watered. Billy was never too rough with him, always airing on the side of caution when it came to roughing Steve around. But this, Billy’s dick in his throat while Steve tried not to gag, was perfect. 

Billy loosened his grip and Steve pulled off of him, wrapping his hand around Billy’s angry red dick and stroking loosely. 

“I want you to fuck me,” Steve said, catching his breath as his hand moved. Billy’s hips jerked at the words and Steve took the opportunity to crawl up Billy’s body and kiss him slowly. He threaded his fingers in Billy’s short blonde curls and opened his mouth hungrily, feeling Billy rock against his ass, dick catching his rim. 

“You really do wanna get fucked, don’t you baby?” Billy asked, tugging Steve’s head back by his hair and kissing down his neck. Steve whimpered a bit, blushing at his own desperation. Billy’s habit of dirty talking always had Steve acting in ways he never would have thought possible for himself. 

“Yeah,” was all he could say back, voice strangled. He was fully hard again, his cock bobbed against his stomach as he slowly rocked back on Billy. In the blink of an eye, Billy had flipped their positions, pushing Steve onto his back and pinning his wrists above his head. 

“So goddamn desperate,” he said, licking a long stripe from Steve’s neck down to one of his nipples. He sucked and worried it with his teeth, causing Steve to cry out and push against Billy’s grip on his wrists. He spent the next several minutes working on Steve’s nipples until they were red and too sensitive. He dragged his stubble over them and Steve kicked out, rolling his hips. 

“Fuck, Billy enough teasing, Jesus Christ,” Steve said, letting the words just happen as Billy smirked and laved his tongue over the raw skin. 

“I’m not done teasing you, Stevie,” he said, letting go of Steve’s wrists and nuzzling into the hands that flew to his hair. He pushed Steve’s legs apart wider, pushing them up until his knees fell apart and he was fully exposed to Billy. Steve threw an arm over his face, embarrassed as always that Billy could just do this to him with no resistance. 

He felt a tongue prodding at his hole and his eyes flew open. He scrambled up at the sensation, leaning back on his elbows and watching as Billy licked him open. He wanted to reach for his cock but he knew Billy, he knew his hand would be batted away and Billy would become even more determined to make him dissolve into a sobbing mess by the end of the night. He clenched his fists in the sheets instead, moaning loudly as Billy pushed his pointer finger through the ring of muscle. 

“Let me hear how much you like it,” Billy said, pumping his finger in and out slowly. Steve clenched around the finger, trying to pull more of Billy into himself. “You are so impatient,” Billy scolded with a laugh. He licked alongside his finger and after a few moments Steve couldn’t tell what part of Billy was crooking up and making him see stars. He could see Billy’s muscled golden arm working in and out of him and he shuddered, another moan escaping his throat. Billy reached up with his free hand and began to jerk him off. He thumbed over his already sensitive head and put pressure in just the right places. 

“Oh fuck I’m gonna come,” Steve said, feeling the incredible build up in his lower stomach as Billy fucked him with his fingers and tugged on his cock. 

“Not yet, baby. I haven’t even properly fucked you yet.” Steve let out a strangled cry and tried to pry Billy’s hand off his dick. His strength was sapped and his sweaty fingers couldn’t find purchase as Billy kept working over his length. 

“Billy I’m gonna come if you don’t stop, you gotta stop or let me come.” He was desperate now. Billy slowed his hand, much to Steve’s dismay and squeezed the base of his cock tightly. 

“You really want to come?” Billy asked, his breath ghosting over Steve’s throbbing dick. Steve nodded violently, head thrashing against the pillow. 

“You know how this goes, Harrington.” Billy’s voice was sharp and thick with arousal as he began to move his hand again, torturously slow and almost enough to send Steve over the edge again. He stabbed his fingers into Steve again, brushing directly against his prostate. 

“Please Billy, please let me come,” Steve begged. Six months ago if you had told Steve he’d be flat on his back begging Billy Hargrove to let him come, he would have burst out laughing. Now, his head fuzzy from the pot and Billy’s hands, he couldn’t think of anything more serious. 

“All right, baby you can come,” Billy said, smiling and jerking faster. Steve went rigid almost immediately and shot hot ropes of come onto his stomach. His breath was fast, chest rising and falling as Billy let go of his cock but kept scissoring his fingers inside Steve. 

He knew Billy loved this, loved to make him come so many times that Steve didn’t think it was physically possible for him to come again. 

“Dude,” Steve whined. 

“You still want to get fucked, Stevie?” Billy asked, pulling out his fingers with a wet sound and getting to his knees between Steve’s spread legs. 

“I don’t fucking know if I can come again,” he said, trying to will away the throb in his dick threatening to betray his words as he looked at Billy’s rock hard cock in front of him. Billy just grinned and reached over to the box of condoms on Steve’s windowsill, rolling one on and looking down as he squirted lube on the latex. 

“You were begging to come just a few minutes ago,” Billy said, grabbing Steve by the hips and turning him onto his stomach. Being manhandled by the more muscular student was getting Steve horny again and he buried his face in the pillow under his arms, spreading his legs and presenting his ass for Billy. 

“And then I fucking came,” Steve bit back, shivering as Billy spread his cheeks and rubbed the head of his cock over his hole. 

“And you’ll fucking come until I decide you’re done. Got that?” He smacked Steve’s ass, causing him to grind his hips into the bed, yelping at the pain. 

“Got it,” he said. The breath was pushed out of him as Billy pressed in. He moved in one slow movement until he was fully situated in Steve. He pulled him up by the hips so Steve couldn’t rub off against the bed. 

“Oh shit, this is always so worth the wait,” Billy said, pulling out almost completely before snapping his hips and fucking into Steve. Steve cried out, head hanging down between his shoulders. He loved being fucked by Billy, loved how vocal and full of praise and degradation Billy was. It got him hot when he thought about it the next night, jerking off furiously in the shower or in his bed. 

“You are so tight,” Billy gasped out, now steadily fucking Steve, one hand trailing down his back and spanking his ass again. On the nights where they fucked two nights in a row, Billy would spin Steve around and bend him over so he could see if Steve’s ass was still pink from being spanked. If it was, he wouldn’t wait before pushing into Steve. “I don’t know how you’re always so tight when I know how much you love taking it up the ass,” Billy growled, yanking Steve’s head back by his hair. 

“Guess you’re just not fucking me well enough,” Steve jabs back. Even when he’s being split open on Billy’s cock, he doesn’t take everything thrown his way. Billy loves the fight, he loves to rough Steve up and show him who’s boss in bed. 

“Oh you are such a brat,” Billy said, pulling Steve up so his back was against his sweaty chest. He held him still with his left arm firmly around his chest and gripped his too sensitive dick with his right. “Nothing else to say?” He asked as he moved his fist roughly. Steve squirmed, clenching around Billy’s dick, partially in pain but mostly overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“You fuck me so good,” Steve said, eyes rolling back as his third orgasm of the night built up. “So fucking good, Billy.” 

“That’s right, baby. And you just take everything I give you.” He pushed Steve down again and let go of his dick, fucking him with a punishing pace. Billy’s hips snapped one last time as he came. Steve could feel him pulse inside him and he clenched his ass around Billy’s cock, milking everything he could. Billy collapsed over Steve’s back, pushing him flat against the bed. Steve whimpered as his newly hard cock rubbed against the sheets. Billy was breathing heavily in his ear and Steve heard him remove the condom and tie it off, tossing it into the trashcan across the room. 

“Billy,” Steve breathed out, hips stuttering against the sheets. 

“You are fucking insatiable, baby,” Billy said, sucking on Steve’s earlobe lightly, using his bulkier body to trap him against the bed. Steve let out a strangled moan and moved his hips slowly. “One more, come on baby.” Billy hauled Steve up onto all fours and draped himself over his back, pumping his drained dick. Steve let out a strangled cry and came weakly in Billy’s hands. He collapsed onto his back, trying to push Billy off of him. Billy circled his arm around his waist and laying on his stomach next to Steve. 

“You’re fucking gross,” Steve said fondly after he caught his breath. 

“And you love it.” Steve couldn’t argue. They lay together in silence for a few minutes, until Billy sat up and began to get dressed. 

“You coming to the party tomorrow night?” Billy asked, buttoning his jeans. Steve sat up and watched him, all glistening solid muscle and gold skin. 

“Mhm,” he said, nodding and drinking from the water bottle beside his bed. 

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow.” Billy draped his shirt over his shoulder, not bothering to get fully re-dressed. He leaned over Steve and kissed him softly. “Fucking you was, as always, a pleasure, Harrington,” he said against Steve’s kiss bitten lips. 

“Get the hell out of here,” Steve said with a smile, shoving his shoulder. Billy grinned and disappeared into the hall. 

Steve reached for his phone before he drifted off to sleep and sent a text to the group chat with Robin, Nancy and Jonathan. 

_I think you’re right. He’s a fuck boy and I’ve caught feelings._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing porn so be kind and gentle with me, friends.


End file.
